In the past, voltage dividers have commonly consisted of two resistors connected between a first reference voltage and a second reference voltage such as a ground. The two resistors were connected in series and the center terminal, where the two resistors were electrically connected, was used as the output. The output was the value of the resistor connected to ground times the value of the reference voltage divided by the summation of the values of the two resistors, as stated in the following formula. EQU Vout=Vref[R2/(R1+R2)]
This form of a voltage divider requires that the two resistors be substantially the same value, (for ##EQU1## the error being measured in their difference. Although this configuration is simple to use, the present invention is a configuration wherein the two resistors need not be of an equal value. This invention provides precise voltage division by 2 with resistors that may vary from each other by as much as fifty percent (50%) or more.